


Nachos

by tatooedlaura



Series: Life [5]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatooedlaura/pseuds/tatooedlaura
Summary: You left our guns where?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really just need to lump these together .. 
> 
> Sequel to:
> 
> Mama Scully’s Party  
> Morning  
> Underwears  
> Maps

Scully didn’t remember falling asleep but suddenly, she was waking up, her eyes opening as she heard Mulder say ‘hello’ somewhere off in the distance. Lifting her head from the pillow, she first saw the spine label of ‘Poseidon Adventure’, then, focusing above and away from the book, she saw Mulder leaning against the door jamb to the bathroom, a phone to his ear and slight smile on his face.  
She shut her eyes again. A smile from Mulder rarely meant ‘we’re going to catch ourselves a sub-form human being who wears fingers as necklaces’. It might mean ‘get your ass out of bed, get dressed, we’re going to the middle of nowhere to attempt to ascertain if these footprints belong to turkeys or gigantic prehistoric beasts with really tiny feet’ but in all seriousness, she didn’t think it meant either one of them today, given she heard the name Maggie. 

Barely listening to his end of the conversation, she dozed off, only coming back to reality when the bed dipped, his hand over the rounded joint of her shoulder, “guess who that was?”

Figuring there was no real reason to open her eyes again, she mumbled through the tuft of hair falling across her mouth, “either my mom or your mistress who happens to also be called Maggie, which would just be wrong, let me tell you.”

“Um, yeah it would be. Don’t ever speak of that again, please.”

This time, she showed him a smile, “what’d she want and why is she calling you and not me?”

“Actually, she did call you and I answered and she was not as surprised as she should have been, given it was me and not you and when she asked where you were, I told her you were still asleep. Pretty sure I either heard judgement or amusement from her end, not quite sure yet.”

“I would bet amusement if I were the gambling type.” Scully rolled to her side, swiping her hair back so she could see him clearly, albeit through still slightly blurry eyes, and repeating, “what’d she want?”

“We apparently are very bad FBI agents.”

Scully remembered instantly, “shit. We left our guns there, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. She was in the middle of her church cleaning group and as she put it, while scrubbing out votive candles, remembered the guns, said, ‘damn it’ outloud, then had to immediately go to confession.”

“What?!”

“I made part of that up.”

Honestly, she wasn’t quite sure which part, “the confession, I hope.”

With an eyebrow wiggle, “you’ll have to ask her yourself. Anyways, I said one or both of us would be by in a little while to pick them up.”

Finally, she sat up, using his folded knee as leverage, hair tangled, trying to find the alarm clock and not succeeding, “what time is it anyway?”

“Little after 2. You didn’t read much before you fell asleep on the book and I moved it from under your face when you started drooling.” Not ashamed in the slightest, she simply wiped the corner of her mouth, then stretched, her limbs flexing, her bones cracking, her Mulder wincing, “if part of you falls off, I’m just gonna duct tape them back on.”

Finding him amusing but not about to let him know it, she moved on, “anyways, I need to go home first and take a shower. Being in the same clothes for three days is not my favorite thing in the world.”

“Agreed. Why don’t I shower fast, then we can go to your place and then to your mom’s?”

Scully waved her hand in the direction of the bathroom, “cleanse thyself. I’ll find us something for lunch.”

&&&&&&&&&

Soon, both showers were done and they were pulling up to Maggie’s house. Shutting the car off, Mulder looked over at her, “does it feel like we’ve been here a lot this week?”

“We have been but at least she feeds us well and doesn’t judge the amount of drinking we do in her kitchen.”

“And we like her.”

“And we like her.”

Making their way to and through the front door, they found the house empty but the back door open. Moving outside again, they found Maggie laying on the ground, fiddling with the lawn mower. “Hey, Mom.”

“Hi, honey, Fox. Either of you know how to fix a lawn mower?”

Mulder dropped to the ground beside her, “what’s it doing?”

“Vibrating. Not sure if a blade is loose or something else is wrong.”

“Well, I’m not exactly mechanically inclined but I can give it a shot.”

“Please do. I’ve been fighting with it for a half-hour and was just about to go find John from next door to help me.”

Two trial starts and a lot of swearing later, the mower was running smooth and Mulder was walking it across the yard, cutting straight lines and sweating profusely. Maggie and Scully were sitting on the deck, in the shade of the house, “so, I heard you swore in church and had to go to confession today.”

“What?!”

Scully laughed, “Mulder said that when you remembered the guns, you were cleaning votive candles and then swore and had to go to confession right then.”

“Men. Can never tell a story properly. I was cleaning the altar, not the candles.”

Scully turned her head slowly, then leaned forward to look her mother in the face more clearly, “you went to confession for saying ‘damn’?”

With that Scully twinkle in her eye, “is that such a bad thing?”

“No, I guess not but I gotta say, if I had to go to confession every time I said ‘damn’ let alone all the other swearing I do, I’d never leave the church. Just camp out on the pews and wait for shift change and a new priest to astonish.”

“At least your father taught you how to do it well.”

Suddenly hugging her mom tightly, she kissed her on the cheek, “damn right he did.”

Mulder did both back and front yard, then, without asking, got out the weed-wacker, trimming around the trees, fence and porches, only dropping to one of the chairs beside them when he was done, “damn, it’s hot out here.”

“Confession, Mulder, is good for the soul. We’ll go once you cool off.”

“I don’t think priests are paid enough to hear what I have to confess.”

Maggie simply shook her head, “both of you are getting extra prayers tonight.”

&&&&&&&&&&&

After ice tea, a light dinner and then turning around to come back for the guns they forgot yet again, they were finally on their way back home. Mulder, as he entered the freeway, was hit with the sudden urge not to end the day just yet, “hey, Scully, do you need to get home?”

She’d been thinking the same thing, “not really. I’ve showered, brushed my teeth, I’m good. What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. Maybe going into the city, seeing if we can get some tickets to the ball game.”

Glancing at the cloudless sky and knowing it was supposed to be a clear evening, she pretended to debate a few moments before turning towards him, “as long as we get some hot dogs and nachos.”

“You just ate.”

“Not sure what your point is.”

Rolling down his window all the way, the air rushed through the car at 70 miles an hour, blowing Scully’s hair in a tornado twirl around her head, “I don’t have one apparently.”

Laughing, she rolled hers down as well, counteracting somewhat the vortex Mulder had created, “we should probably stop quick at somebody’s house though and drop off the weapons.”

He switched lanes to get them back to his place, which was closer, “the life of an FBI agent. Guns first, baseball second.”

“Nachos third. Drive faster.”


End file.
